DreamDrabbles
by TheresaPizza
Summary: So, here's some dreams I had...I'm stealing Hoshi Nagaiki's idea but please don't sue
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey! So, I had a Beatle-related dream last night (shocker, right?) So, here goes.**

I awoke to the annoying sound of my school's fight song coming from my phone alarm. I sighed groggily as it repeated, pushed the "okay" button on the screen, and rolled out of bed. The clock read 6:25. I sat back down to figure out what my dream was. As usual, I couldn't remember, and as always, it was a damn weird one.

Knowing I wouldn't figure it out, I got up, went downstairs, two at a time (I never go up or down my home stairs one at a time…weird…), and went to the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of Cheerios. I pulled back my hair to keep it out of my breakfast.

As I took a huge spoonful I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist.

"Mo'nin, luv. Y'know, I think I like you hair better when it's down."

I froze except for my jaw to keep chewing. When I finished my bite I turned my head to see someone's (a young man's) head on my shoulder.

"And who the Hell are you?" I asked.

The person stepped back and suddenly he looked familiar.

"Jane, it's me. Paul?"

I sat there on my stool in my blue pajama bottoms and green shirt (of a wolf's face, turning into a tree, turning into a peace sign), and looked at this strange person.

_Paul? Who's that? Do I know someone named Paul? There's Paul Crawford, but that's Dad's friend…_

I kept eating.

"Jane," he persisted. "It's me. Dontcha recognize me?"

"Not sure," I replied. "Now, why do you keep callin' me Jane? That's not my name…at least I don't think it is. For the past sixteen years people have been calling me Theresa now.

He looked about as confused I felt, but this really wasn't my problem.

"Sorry, 'Paul,' but I gotta get ready for school."

I got up and threw my cereal away because it had gotten soggy. I looked at the Beatles calendar above the garbage can to check the date. There was an adorable picture of the boys in black suits on stage and…

I sensed him behind me, looked around, and inwardly screamed. I was in my kitchen, in my pajamas, with Paul McCartney. And he was looking for Jane Asher. I facepalmed.

"Aw, man, this isn't happening. I mean sure, I'm practically dying from excitement-and the fact that you're not old- but I've got school in half an hour!

But he wasn't listening.

"Hey, we look pretty good here!"

Again, I facepalmed. With my fingers on my forehead I felt small bumps and then I remembered the breakout on my face from a few days ago.

_God, I forget to wash my face ONCE and my skin goes ballistic!_

I rubbed the spot I had gingerly, and for some reason, the fight song, and the French national anthem kept playing in my head.

_Focus!_

"Focus, Paul! So, lemme get this straight: you though I was Jane? Dammit, I'll bet it's 'cause I'm a ginger, right?

He smiled sheepishly.

I thought it over. "I guess that's not such a bad thing, though."

Then I woke up for reals, and it was 7:15. I facepalmed for reals, and ran out the door, only to find my friend had asked for a ride at 6:30. So I took a detour and was nearly late for school. But if I _was_ late, meeting Paul McCartney would be a good excuse, right?

**Not really expecting anything from this but here ya go :D If these continue I may do what Hoshi Nagaiki is doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**:O Haha well, it happened again. I had another dream. So what did I do? I wrote it down. But I forgot to type it 'til just now and I had it Saturday night. Well, anyway, here's Dream 2**

"'Ey! Yer hair's curly! Normally when you dream up any one of us your hair's straight as a pin."

"Shut up, John! I know my hair's curly! I'm in the Wizard of fuckin' Oz."

"As what," Ringo tried. "The Cowardly Lion?" 

The two laughed. "Oh, you're one to talk, Starkey," I replied, referring to his role in their Shakespeare parody. "No, I'm not the lion," I went on. "I'm a poppy."

Being a poppy for me meant getting my hair curled and I was too tired after the cast party to wash it from the previous performance.

"Oh? And what exactly do you _do_ as a poppy?" John actually sounded a bit interested, but I could see in his eyes where this was going.

"We…ugh…" This was going to be hard to spit out. "We put Dorothy to sleep. With our singing."

Again, they laughed. "I'll bet it's what happened to your director when ye auditioned!" John started. "And when she woke up she figured you'd be perfect! _I'd better not tell them I'm barking for Toto. I'd never hear the end of how much of a "dog" I am._

At the moment I was wishing I _could_ be a lion, but I suppose being Toto's voice actor was satisfactory.

**Hm. Wow, that was short. But I really was in the Wizard of Oz this weekend and it was pretty great. Even though Dorothy was a bitch…but aside from that, no complaints, really. I was a tree, a poppy, a Munchkin, and an Ozian. And yes, I did bark for Toto. Poor dear was terrified of all of us, ESPECIALLY Dorothy, who dragged him all over the place instead of picking him up.**

**Now, review, before I send my FLYING MONKEYS on you!**


End file.
